kekkai_sensenfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Leonardo Watch
Leonardo 'Leo' Watch (レオナルド・ウォッチ, Reonarudo Wocchi) is one of the main characters of the series. He is a photographer who came to Jerusalem's Lot to help his ailing sister. A mysterious entity gave him the "Eyes of the Gods", granting him a variety of powers. Appearance Leo is a young man with scruffy brown hair, typically dressed in loose clothes and sneakers with goggles to protect his eyes. When not using his 'Eyes of the Gods', he typically keeps them either shut or in a near-squint. Personality Aside from his eyes, Leo is a decidedly normal young man and something of a coward, easily startled by the bizarre nature of Jerusalem's Lot. While not a combatant, he is rather crafty & quick to adapt, to the point Zapp notes he is slowly being 'corrupted' by living in the city. As he is usually partnered with Zapp, he is typically forced to put up with the man's shenanigans and often voices his displeasure towards them. Plot History Leo's family moved to Jerusalem's Lot 6 months ago on the fragile hope that they could find a means to enable Michella to walk. However, while shooting a photo, a monster appeared before the siblings bearing the 'Eyes of the Gods' and asked them to to choose who will see through the end. Despite realizing that 'The one who does not see' will lose their eyes, Leo is too terrified by the monster's presence to speak or prevent Michella from selflessly offering up her own eyesight so that he may receive the 'Eyes of the Gods'. 'Those Shrouded in Mist.' Six months later, whilst talking with Vivian at her father's diner, Leo's camera is stolen by a Sonic-Speed Monkey, causing him to chase after it only to be caught up in the gunfight between the JLPD & a bank robber. Whilst trying to escape, he runs into Zapp, an agent of Libra who mistakes him for Johnny Landis, their new member. Realizing that Libra could help him find answers, Leo pretends to be Johnny and follows Zapp to meet Libra's leader, Klaus von Reinhertz. After being exposed as a fake by Chain Sumeragi, Leo pleads his case just as Femto starts his 'game', releasing half a Yog-Gphot in Jerusalem's Lot, instructing them to destroy the 2nd gate to keep the two halves from uniting. Leo's eyes allow him to see the attack before it hits, though Klaus is still injured trying to save him. After revealing his past, he is formally invited into Libra & paired with Zapp to destroy the 2nd Gate, which he deduces is not planted on the Monkey, but rather a flea on the Monkey's body, thwarting Femto's plan. Follow that Phantom Ghost Wagon. Set sometime after his induction into Libra, Leo is first seen driving a pizza delivery bike while listening to 'It's a Wonderful Beyond'. In the anime, he witnesses a brother & sibling pair that remind him of his sister, Michella. There is also a short scene in Libra's office where Zapp attacks Klaus, only to be defeated & summarily stepped on by Chain. After being cheated out of a pizza by Zapp yet again, (In the anime, a montage of similar events is shown) Leo is forced to give the man a ride to his next date when they stumble across a suspicious looking group that, after conversing with Zapp, appear to be operating under a stealth screen only Leo's eyes can pierce. While Zapp calls Chain to report the sighting, the pair are attacked shortly after & Leo is taken hostage, though not before Zapp manages to connect his blood to him. Awakening inside the wagon, Leo learns that the smugglers are kidnapping people to sell as food and attempts to use his 'Eyes of the Gods' to escape, only to startle his captors. As they threaten to kill him, Leo realizes his eyes can switch the 'sight' of others and uses this to overpower them, causing the wagon to crash, allowing Chain to lead Klaus to them. Hospitalized and mummified due to Klaus going overboard, Leo is unable to voice his irritation at Stephen's 'praise' and learning Zapp was assigned as his guard. In the anime, sometime after recovering from his wounds, Leo is walking around the hospital when he stumbles across a cemetery. There, he bumps into White, a young woman who claims to be a ghost and asks to be his friend. A Game Between Worlds Leo plays a smaller role in this arc. The story begins with Leo having a dream about Femt’s maid shikigami suddenly pressing his head into her breasts. He wakes up though to see a breast shaped bird in front of his face, and an image of a malevolent god from the recently torn down wall in his apartment. His landlord then bursts into his room, stating how the apartment building will be soon converted into a luxury hotel. Leo is then promptly evicted, only having 40 seconds to gather his stuff and leave or face certain death. Now homeless, he is next seen collapsed on a couch at Libra headquarters. Stephan suggests giving him higher pay as a member of Libra, taking into account that a portion of his earnings is sent to his sister. However, Gilbert states that Leo refused the offer as he didn’t want “special treatment.” As the trouble regarding Angel Scale is brought to light, Leo joins Zapp in hunting for information on the source and trade routes, but come up empty handed along with the others. After Klaus was able to obtain information on the distributors, he once again joins everyone in hunting them down. In the end, he briefly ponders how Klaus was able to find the information exactly. Bloodline Fever As Leo rides the Jerusalem’s Lot Subway, he witnesses an individual with a beautiful aura that looked like crimson wings. After offhandedly mentioning this to Klaus during a Libra Party, everyone suddenly tenses up as the jovial atmosphere dies down. Klaus and Stephan verified again if what Leo saw was true. They then inform him that the individual he saw with the scarlet aura was in fact a vampire, and no doubt one of the 13 Elders. Shortly after grocery shopping with Zapp, the two of them coincidentally meet with Lucky Abrahms outside the store. With the many “accidents” occurring around Abrahms, Leo is knocked unconscious from a piece of stray shrapnel hitting him in the face, injuring his eye in the process. He is then carried back to Libra headquarters by Abrahms. After finding out that Leo has the “Eyes of the Gods”, Abrahms asks him to read the list of Elder vampire names being guarded by the severed hand of a Blood Breed that he had brought with him in a suitcase. As Leo attempts to read the note however, he receives a backlash due to the shrapnel wound on his right eye. Having trouble focusing on close objects, his vision is stuck in a runaway state causing heightened far sightedness. Taking advantage of his current state, he is taken to Yggdrashiad Central Station, a metro station floating atop the “Eternal Nothingness.” As he gazes into the Beyond to confirm the presence of vampires, his injured right eye cracks under the strain. He then confirms the presence of not just 13 Elder vampires, but an overwhelming number of Elder class vampires present in the Beyond. Later, he accompanies Klaus in saving Stephan and K.K., and aids him in sealing the Elder by providing its true name. Day In, Day Out Illustrating the daily lives of Libra members, Leo starts off the story getting mugged by a thug visiting Jerusalem’s Lot for vacation. As he is being dragged in the alleyway, he spots Chain hoping casually across the sidewalk. Their eyes meet, and Leo mouths for her to help him. However, she ignores him and continues on her way. Leo is then left in a puddle of his own blood, a tooth gone and his wallet stolen. He begrudging laments how the money he was planning to send to his sister was taken. As Sonic looks questionably up at Leo in regards to why he doesn’t use his Eyes of the Gods on the thugs, he briefly recalls how his sister had sacrificed herself. Leo remarks how he doesn’t feel right using his powers for personal benefit. He later goes to see Patrick, and acquires a non lethal stun baton. Finding the thug once again in a bar, he confronts the man and asks him to return his money for his sister. Leo hesitates using the stun baton however when the thug states how if someone had a pace maker, the shock would kill him and he would be a murderer. Shocked by the thought, Leo is disarmed and beaten up once more and thrown out into the streets. Afterwards, Leo encounters Zapp who is still looking for the lost cat. The two of them shortly after meet up with Stephan while on the road. Power & Abilities Eyes of the Gods Eyes given to him by a mysterious entity at the cost of his sister's sight. He has heightened visual senses, allowing him to see fast movements normally impossible for human eyes to follow, or minute details with great clarity. Most importantly, his eyes are able to see 'The Truth' of the world. This allows him to see past world altering illusions along with perceiving an individual's unique aura. His eyes are especially effective in identifying the scarlet feathered aura of a Blood Breed. Upon staring at an Elder Vampire for a duration, he is able to see their "true name". Another power granted to him is the ability to alter the vision of those around him. He can either switch two people's field of vision, or cause others' eyes to spin rapidly in a nauseating manner. Alternatively, he can also see through another individual's eyes, and even see past events that they've seen. Using this power however has its limits, as his eyes overheat upon prolonged use of this ability.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Libra